


First Word

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Nine year old Teddy Lupin is overjoyed by baby Jamie's first ever word.





	First Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

It had been an awful day, Harry thought. 

Bull-headed colleagues, sly criminals and a Robards on the warpath meant that there was nothing he _wanted_ more than a quiet evening with his husband and baby. What Harry _got_ was his nine-year old Godson stretched out on the settee, rapidly changing his hair colour and facial features in a do-or-die mission to convince baby James to laugh. 

“Teddy here has been doing a superb job babysitting,” said Draco, emerging from the kitchen to press a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “But I’ve informed him that _Papa_ will be babies first word. Not _Teddy_ as your Godson is convinced is about to occur-”

Harry laughed, and picked up his baby, nuzzling Jamie’s soft skin with his nose. 

Their son was a salve for everything that had gone badly with his day, and Harry always craved that very first cuddle. “Don’t think so Draco,” he replied. “Jamie’s first word will be _Daddy_. Isn’t that right baby?”

“He isn’t going so say it,” Teddy smirked, making his hair turn a candyfloss pink, and sticking out his tongue. Jamie gave him a gummy grin as a reward. “Jamie loves _me_ the best. His favourite brother.”

“Can you say _Daddy_, baby?” tried Harry valiantly, pressing kisses onto his babies forehead. 

“And your first word was _Harry_ as I recall, Teds,” he told the now blue-and-orange hued one. Teddy had charmed his eyes to match and looked rather alarming. 

“Wasn't,” interjected Draco from back inside the kitchen. “Teddy’s first word was _Draco_. I remember it quite distinctly. Mother and I had taken him to the Magical Creatures Petting Zoo-” 

“Huh. I thought Ted said his first word when Andi and I took him to the Planetarium-” 

“_Brother!_” 

Harry stared at his baby in awed silence, while Draco rushed through the door. Jamie wore a beautifully wide smile, and he gazed at Teddy adoringly

Teddy tried to strangle his giggles but failed entirely.

“_Brother!_” James shouted with all his might. “_Brother! Brother!_” James clapped excited while his Daddy held him safe in his arms. 

“I can’t believe I was Jamie’s first word,” Teddy said with pure wonder. “The cleverest baby wizard in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
